lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Brewing
Information on this page can also be found on the Brewery plugin's wiki page found here. This page is not for the brewing of potions from vanilla Minecraft. If you are looking for that, check the Brewing page from the Minecraft Wiki. Brewing To begin brewing alcohol, you must first mix the ingredients into a caludron that is placed above a heat sorce (i.e. a fire). This is called fermentation and you are to let the mixture ferment for the apporpriate time depending on the recipe. The time of fermentation is tracked in real life minutes and can be checked by right clicking the cauldren with a clock. Once you believe the mixture to be ready, you can remove the drinks using 3 empty glasses. Some recipes requires the created bottles to be filtered. To do this, you insert the 3 glasses into a brewing stand that has glowstone dust in the upper slot to act as a filter. The glowstone dust is not consumed and there is no need for blazepowder to power the process. Finally, many drinks require aging to be perfected. To age, you insert them into a barrel of the appropriate wood type (this is important as different woods impart varying flavours. The incorrect barrel can ruin all your hard work!). A barrel is a multiblock structure that comes in a small and large size, the way to create it can be found on the Brewery plugin's own wiki page. For every "year" needed to perfectly age, you must wait 1 in-game day or 20 real life minutes. This is just an approximation as some recipes are finished aging earlier or later in a "year". You will know if you perfected the drink while hovering over the bottle as it is sitting in the barrel. If all the given information is in green text then you have a perfect drink. Yellow means you are almost there and red means you have ruined that specific part of the recipe. Note that some drinks are more difficult and have a smaller green window while aging. Some have said that some drinks have multiple years in which their aging is green and yet the names do not change but this is not entirely confirmed, so go expiriment the known recipes! Check the Aladran Library at spawn as many brewers have shared their discoveries there. Drinking Almost all recipes on Loka have a hidden alcoholic value which causes varying levels of drunkeness to those who consume the drinks. Side effects of drunkeness include various debuffs like nausea, slurred speach in chat, blindness, and more depending on the drink. Certain drinks offer a buff for a small moment like Speed 3 and Strength 3, though these aren't seen as viable for competitive PvP considering the short few seconds the buffs last compared to the debuffs that last for several minutes. To sober up one can drink milk, eat bread, or just wait the effects out. To talk normally in chat, you can either use Loka's quick chat function (i.e. /t or /p), surround the message with a single * at each end, or surround the message with [ ] Category:Loka Info Category:Custom Features